


Mob Boy - VILLAINOUS

by ThatOneMomFriend (Birb_Of_Wisdom)



Series: Mob Boy - VILLAINOUS [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birb_Of_Wisdom/pseuds/ThatOneMomFriend
Summary: Flug has trouble managing certain thoughts of his and decides to get a new job to distract himself, falling upon an "accountant" job with a very wealthy "businessman" of sorts...





	Mob Boy - VILLAINOUS

Flug was sitting outside on a rickety old park bench, his dark brown tote bag resting on his lap, enjoying Townsvilles's cool, late-autumn breeze, despite the instability of his seat.  He was wearing a white pullover hoodie, tan jeans, and his usual red-and-white sneakers, topping it all off with a pastel blue scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.  His blonde hair flowed gently with the soft wind, the cool breeze soothing on his numerous scars.  He closed his eyes, breathing slowly, the area so quiet and serene he almost felt like he could fall asleep here.

But this was Townsville, and it was rampant with all sorts of crime; if he fell asleep, he might wake up in some villain's lair, his tote bag and wallet missing, being tortured and used for ransom money.  Even though he had no one.  No living relatives left.  There would be no one to pay that stupid villain for Flug's release, for Flug's safety.  And the villain, seeing that he was just wasting his time with the blonde little idiot, would kill him, just like that, as if God had snapped his fingers and told him it had to be so.

Flug opened his eyes.  He hated when his mind went there, to that morbidly dark place.  Where all he thought could possibly happen in situations was the absolute worst.  And that's exactly why he took medication, to keep his mind from going to that place, but it only worked a few times out of many.  His current dosage wasn't enough, but he didn't bother going to his doctor to ask for a higher one; the thoughts reminded him of his mortality, kept him cautious.

Flug could hear a group of small children approaching, and, in just a few moments time, there they were; a bunch of little redheaded kids, followed by their short, exhausted, brunette mother, who was lugging around a toddler in a carrier strapped to her chest, pushing a stroller with a newborn secured in it, and 3 rampaging children who must've all been between the ages of 5 and 8, since there wasn't a single even slightly mature one in the bunch.  Flug looked around, and, not seeing anymore available benches, stood, swung the tote bag onto his shoulder, and walked away, leaning against a nearby tree.  The woman, spotting the empty bench, but not who had just given it up, smiled tiredly, and sat down, letting her 3 walking children go ham on the small playground nearby, releasing the toddler from the carrier and letting them crawl around her feet - but not letting them stray too far - while she whipped out a book - which just happened to be a very dirty-looking romance - opened it up, and started reading.

Flug put his hands in his pockets, staring down at his feet.  He then gazed across the street, spotting an internet cafe.  He shrugged, and stepped to the edge of the sidewalk.  He saw a car or two go by every now and then, the paint jobs - especially on the silver cars - glinting a pure white when hit with the sun, and then a large, emerald green semi turned the corner.

He thought about jumping.  Just jumping and falling into the street just before the semi passed.  It would hurt like a bitch, that's for sure, but it would all be gone before he could even blink, and it would be so easy, so moronically simple to just end it all in a mere second.  But there were children behind him, there was that exhausted little mother behind him; people who probably couldn't care less about him, but so many emotional scars would be made in an instant nonetheless, especially in the minds of those kids.  He stepped back before his mind could force his limbs to move in front of the giant vehicle.  His breath was shallow and quick as he stood there and though about how close he had just come to an instantaneous death.

He needed a job.  Something to keep his mind occupied, distracted; to save him from himself.  He strode, obviously disturbed, down the street, staring down at his feet with his hands in his pockets all the way to the street corner.  Once there, he pressed a signal button, and, in due time, the crossing rotation dictated it was his turn, so he made his way across the street.  Now that he was on the same side of the street as the internet cafe, he went all the way back down the street to where he could see the little redheaded kids and their brunette mom across the street in the park.  He stepped inside the internet cafe, wallet in hand, and ordered a mocha latte with extra sugar and cream, sitting down in a plush chair in front of a small wooden table, securing his latte between his knees as he removed his laptop from his tote bag.  He put the laptop down on the table, opened it up, and logged in.  He opened up a new tab and found the local job network the mayor of Townsville had had made.

Flug scrolled through all the "Looking For Work" and "Looking for Worker" results for almost an hour, not finding a single thing that interested him or seemed even the slightest bit intellectually stimulating, and was about to give up when he found a result titled "Looking for Accountant."  He raised an eyebrow and clicked on it, and began reading:

" _Attention all citizens of Townsville,_

_I am a businessman looking for an accountant with a large amount of free time on their hands.  I live very out of reach compared to most here, but I am perfectly willing to provide transportation and a room for overnight stay if needed.  I can offer top-quality pay and a simple 9-5 with availability for overtime.  They will need some experience with handling money and be able to think quickly and logically.  They must also have some knowledge of keeping their trap shut._

_If you cannot handle this, I do not have the time to bother with you.  On the other hand, if you can manage that, email me.  We can talk more about details there, in private._

_Sincerely,_

_Michelangelo Hatt"_

Flug gulped.  " _Some knowledge of keeping their trap shut._ "  Just exactly what is this "businessman" doing that he needed his accountant to be able to keep secrets??  On the other hand, he says he offers top-quality pay, transportation, and a room for a potential overnight stay.  Flug took a sip of his latte and looked down at his lap.  This "businessman" he was dealing with could be a potential criminal, but if it really is _the_ Michelangelo Hatt, he really would be paying top-dollar for services.  He was just worried that the demon would need... _more_ than accounting work done.  Flug looked back up at the screen, staring at the email at the footnote of the ad.  Flug sighed, and thought, " _It can't possibly be the worst job to ever get involved in, right??  It's just accounting; I might as well give it a shot."_

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I apologize for being so unactive!! I've been very busy with other things, but now I'll be on here much more often, because I have a whole new fanfic idea!!  
> Second of all, thank you so so much for reading the first chapter of my newest series!! I seriously hope you enjoyed it!! <33  
> Third - and last - of all, if you DID happen to enjoy this, why not give me a Kudos or Comment and let me know you like this?? Your feedback would really help me know which series of mine I should focus on more!!


End file.
